Dragonball: Cross Epoch
by Phoenix Empress Sol
Summary: Earth a strange and unimportant planet has somehow become the home and breeding ground for the universe's strongest fighter's, gifted with amazing ability's these protectors of earth will not only change this planet's history but the rest of the universe. (shared universe between DC and DBZ)
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 1: The Doom of Enemy's**

 **Disclaimer: DC and DBZ and anything related to them belong to their respective owners.**

 **Author Note: this is another update of chapter 1. But this time done by Celestial Glowhead. Thank you for taking you time to Proof read and revised this chapter, It is really appreciated and I hope to work with you again.**

* * *

Jor-El walked through the hallway and thought of everything that was happening around him as frightened people ran past him and to evacuation. What he discovered from his spy drones orbiting planet Vegeta had confirmed his fears.

Destruction

That is what he found as nothing was left but asteroids that used to be Planet Vegeta, home to the Sayians, their enemies that they had been at war with for what started 100 years ago when their allies the Tuffles begged for aid from the Kryptonians to help them repel the saiyan invasion of planet Plant. The Kryptonians and Truffles had a long and strong alliance due to their shared interest in science and advance in technology and promised to aid the other in a crysis. By the time the Kryptonian fleet arrived it was already too late as the saiyans somehow transformed into giant monsters that destroyed the last of the Tuffles. [1]

Hoping to find survivors and avenge the Tuffles the Kryptonian fleet attacked the saiyans, but the saiyans were much stronger than the Kryptonians thought in these forms, the saiyans destroyed half the fleet and army of the armada. This gave the saiyans the advantage as they reverted to their normal forms and the war continued.

The war had been going on for a century between the two races, since then the saiyans set up their own civilization and renamed the planet Vegeta after their new king. King Vegeta was ruthless and paranoid about anyone of his subjects, even to his two sons Vegeta and Tarble, which he often sent in the front lines.

The war had been a standstill until the arrival of the PTO. The Planet Trade Organization arrived offering the saiyans technology that almost rivaled the Kryptonians. The rulers of the PTO, King Cold along with his sons Frieza and Cooler demanded that the Saiyans serve them in return for the technology they gave them. King Vegeta was forced to concede his kingdom to the PTO and serve under Frieza after King Cold gave control of the planet to him. Frieza since then had been using the saiyans to conquer planets for profit.

However, Frieza cared little for the war and so the fighting somewhat slowed till only a few battles happened, the saiyans served Frieza loyally, always doing what Frieza said. Wiping out planets and destroying Kryptonian outposts.

So, there was only one question.

Why did he do it? Why did Frieza destroy the saiyans?

This was what Jor-El thought as he walked back to his lab, where his wife Lara-El was waiting for him, waiting to set up the plan they had been building up.

As he came closer to his lab he saw someone familiar he had not seen for years, ''Zod'' Jor-El said in surprise.

Zod was the supreme commander of the Kryptonian military leading Krypton in the war against the saiyans, Jor-El was not surprised that he was there and he was sure he knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Jor-El, my old friend." Zod said with a sigh of relief.

"Zod, you're here." Jor-El said as he eyed Zod's armor along with his body guards, it was a black metallic armor that was the strongest armor krypton has made. It was much stronger than the standard armor that the soldiers of the PTO wore. [2]

"It's true, isn't it?"Jor-El asked Zod as he looked down on the floor, he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes Jor-El I did what needed to be done." Zod said with a straight face and no regret.

"Why, Zod? What purpose was there to killing the council, declaring martial law on all of Krypton and calling back all the fleets?" Jor-El asked harshly.

Zod knew Jor-El would be like this, he hadn't changed a bit since the last time he saw him.

"You must understand, Jor-El, they left me no choice, the council wouldn't listen to reason, those eggheads couldn't see the danger that purple lizard poses, unlike you and me."

"That doesn't justify it, Zod, once the people know what has happened there will be even more panic and perhaps rebellion." Jor-El said.

"There won't be once they hear of the threat Frieza poses on all of us, once they hear it, all of Krypton will be at arms against him, we will have a grand army that the likes of Krypton have never seen." Zod said with a hint of agitation.

"You saw the power Frieza holds, there is no way to stop him, not even a saiyan could beat him and even if we somehow defeat Frieza, his father King Cold or his brother Cooler will seek revenge."

Jor-El said in fear.

"The Saiyans perished because they didn't stand up together against Frieza, only some lonely Warrior stood in his way." Zod said in distain. He seemed like the last person to ask if he had respect for the Saiyans, but he had some respect for the warrior who stood against Frieza while the others of his race just stood there and watched.

"As for Cold and Cooler, maybe we could make a weapon and send them to the Phantom Zone, if not what other options do we have?"

"Flee to the stars to find a new home for us." Jor-El said pleading to Zod.

"That's not a solution, Jor-El. I will not abandon Krypton and I need every capable citizen of this planet to fight in this war." Zod said impatiently.

"So you plan on turning every citizen, every woman and child into solders to die for your army while you rule Krypton, you are starting to sound li..."

"WE ARE AT WAR FOR THE SURVIVAL OF KRYPTON AND FOR OUR RACE! DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THOSE LIZARDS AND THAT BASTARDLY KING VEGETA!" Zod yelled furiously.

Jor-El stayed silent as he looked at Zod, he knew there was nothing he could say to change his mind, his mind then went back to Lara-El and his son waiting for him.

"Goodbye, Zod." That was all he could say as he walked past him going to his lab.

"Jor-El!" Zod shouted his name, forcing him look at him.

"I heard that the project was a failure, that's a shame, it could have been useful." Zod said, knowing what he was talking about.

"If I have word of you holding back anything or if you and your family try to escape I will give the order to kill you." Zod said.

Jor-El nodded as he moved on.

* * *

Jor-El entered his lab still morbid after his talk with Zod, he still couldn't believe what had been going on over the planet and everything.

"Jor-El." He heard his name from his beautiful wife who had their son Kal-El in her arms.

He ran as he came to hug them with joy in his heart, but he knew this would be their last time as a family.

"You spoke with Zod, is the rumor true?" Lara-El asked with fear in her heart.

"Yes, they are true. Zod killed the council and now has full control of Krypton and all of it's assets and he has declared martial law." Jor-El said.

"Im-Im-possible, how could he do such a thing? What does he plan to do?" Lara looked in disbelief.

"He believes that a combined force of Kryptonians will be able to repel Frieza." He shook his head as he took Kal-El from his wife.

"Why would he think that, di-did he not see the-?"

"Zod believes Frieza will fight a conventional war, he thinks he will be sending extermination forces so he could kill us, so he could sell our technology and sell our planet for it's resources." Jor-El explained. "But Lara, he's not going to... Lara." Jor-El said as a pod came out of the ground. Placing Kal-El in it as the pod closed he came and hugged his wife.

"He is going to destroy us like he did with the saiyans." Jor-El said, his voice starting to break.

"I still can't believe it, Jor." Lara said, unlike others who mostly didn't care about the fate of the saiyans she actually felt sorry, which reminded her of something.

"Jor." Lara said softly.

"Yes." Jor-El said.

"When I was setting the ship coordinates to the planet Earth I noticed a small anomaly on the map. I believe it was a saiyan pod." She told him.

"Are you sure?" Jor-El asked afraid, he didn't know if there could be survivors but if there was a saiyan heading to earth it could jeopardize their plan.

"Yes, but here's the thing, Jor, I believe it's a sayian child.

"Really? So you think a saiyan family had a similar idea?" Joe-El asked his wife.

"Maybe, I don't know but it would be kind of funny if the last children of races at war that hated each other were to become friends."

Jor-El almost left out a chuckle out of the irony of that.

"I don't think we have to worry about them fighting since they will be innocent of this meaningless conflict, besides, Kal has Kara to protect him." Jor-El said referring to his brother's daughter.

"I hope you're right." Lara said as the pod carrying their son soon flew off. "He will be fine, right?"

"Yes, the ship is small enough for its cloaking device to pass through the blockade."

As the ship soon began to get lost from sight, Lara looked at Jor-El.

"What happened to that project?" She asked.

Jor-El sighed as he pulled out a remote of sorts out of his pocket and pressed a button, soon a hole opened on the floor to reveal a massive tube with liquid inside.

Lara looked inside of it as what was inside it looked like a deformed baby fetus.

"So, this is the last project the Tuffles tried to complete before their demise?" Lara asked in fascination.

"Yes, before the first wave was forced to retreat they found this in an abandonned facility, the scientists and engineers appeared to have work themselves to death making this." Jor-El said grimly.

"What's it called?"

"They named it Baby [3]. It was brought here so we could study it and possibly finish what the tuffles left off. You could say it is the last invention of Tuffles and Kryptonians, it seemed to appear to be some fusion of being organic and machine but I don't know it's ability or what it's use was going to be, most likely a last resort weapon against the saiyans."

"What will you do with it?" Lara asked.

"It will be sent to the phantom zone temporarilly until a certain period, it will land on a remote planet that can harbor life. It is it's own being, it deserves to live it's own life outside this violent age."

Lara laughed.

"I hope Kal ends up like you." She said as she hugged him.

Jor-El brought her to his face so that he could kiss her, after that they spent the last night they had together before the end came.

* * *

 **Author note: This story was inspired by Touzoshin Dragonball DC**

 **This will be a big story on my part because I plan over a 100 chapters or more until the end.**

 **I will try to update about once a week.**

 **This universe will be fused between the two franchises.**

I have had permission by Touzoshin on using some ideas I can borrow from him but things like the Krypton/Sayian war and the adventure of goku and Diana and how they met and their adventure but with my own spin of it.

Zod design is based on man of steel.

Yes, Baby will be in the story. I well be using arcs from GT like the Baby arc and Shadow Dragons but that iits, I believe GT had good ideas but were poorly made so will change them up to fit this story. For example, some of the Shadow Dragons well be Getting new designs and powers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Disclaimer: DC and DBZ belong to their respective owners; I own nothing**

 **Chapter 2: The Spark**

 **Planet Earth**

Earth located at the end of the Orion arm in the milky way galaxy in a system known as the sol system, at first glance the planet looks unimportant with a civilization primitive compared to others. However, what the people of the universe didn't know was that a spark was about to light a fire that will affect everything.

 **Age 737 (1987), Akavir**

Earth had a lot of mysteries, but the most mind boggling was the nation of Akavir.

Located in the Pacific Ocean neighboring Japan and America, it is the fourth largest country in the world, the country was divided into 43 regions, now 44 after the pact with the Hawaii royal family in 1765, the nation consisted of one large island and serval smaller land masses. Akavir language is mostly influenced by Asian countries like Japan and China due to their close ties, but with it recent ties and competition with America, has made English as a second language.

As the years went by Akavir has become an economic and technological superpower, even able to compete with the United States and the Soviet Union during the cold war. It was thanks to the technology of Akavir that man was able to go to the space and land on the moon. Akavir has had a hand in shaping history thanks to its leadership. [1]

The nation is an absolute monarchy, ruled by the liege King Furry. Akavir in the past was divided in 44 regions each ruled by a king, but during the past for reason unknown all the kings agreed to have King Furry Ancestor King Bulldog as the absolute king of Akavir. [2]

However, there was a strange thing about Akavir, and it was the fact that the king was a blue anthropomorphic talking dog, in fact half of Akavir population was not even human. Akavir was not only home to humans, but bipedal animals capable of speech, mutants and even living breathing dinosaurs, some even capable of speaking.

Scientist were extremely baffled by this, even Charles Darwin when he went to Akavir to study couldn't understand why Akavir was so different. Centuries of study could not find out why this nation was so different from the rest of the world. However, there was one finally element of mystery to Akavir, and that was Ki. Ki was a mystery force of energy that almost every creature of earth possessed but only a few can use it to do incredible things. After contact with Akavir the number of kai users have risen as well as a new group of meta humans. These new discoveries have changed the reality of most of the world, but what most don't know that it was the beginning of a new age.

 **Age 737 (1987), Mount Paozu**

The martial artist know as Gohan was taking a walk through the forest. It was surprising hot today causing him to sweat a little form his forehead going down his face. Taking a towel, he brought with him he wiped his face as he was gazed at the sky. The sun was blazing today as he walked on the trail of the hill. Readjusting his hat to keep him from burning, he now regretted not bringing additional water with him.

 _I knew I should have left at the morning when it was cooler._ Thought Gohan as he continued his walk home.

He was returning from gathering herbs and fire wood for his home. He preferred to live in seclusion away from the cities, but sometimes he misses the quick way of getting things like food, water and medicine. By now it was no problem he preferred to be self-reliance for his own good, heck it was one of the reasons he trained under Master Roshi. Unfortunately, his body has been getting weaker during the years as he aged, it was becoming harder with each trip.

He sighed as he thought about it. _Have I lived a full life? Sure, I have trained under Roshi, became accomplished martial artist, have been on serval adventure during my tour of the world. But know I am already reaching my 80's and I don't think I have anything to show for it,_ He thought grimly.

 _I now regret not settling down. My friend the Ox-king now has a wife and daughter, a wonderful family… wait is that what I am missing? He questioned himself._

 _Maybe I should have started a family of my own? I could have had a son or daughter of my own, maybe even had grandchildren to pass down my knowledge, well guess there no us thin…_!

Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts as he noticed something coming out of the sky. He couldn't make out the shape as it was heading to the earth at incredible speed. It came whizzing above him as it went over the mountains.

 **Boom!**

Gohan almost lost his balance from the shockwave of the crash. Picking himself up he began to quickly run to see what is was and see if anyone was hurt.

It took him awhile, but eventually he found the crash site, most of the surrounding trees were destroyed, but thankfully no one was around so that meant no one was injured. But what was in the crater was what surprised him. It was obviously no plane as it was to small and its shape didn't make it look like a plane.

"W-wh…what on earth is this?

Gohan's eyes fell upon a strange metallic sphere that was in the bottom center of the crater. Quickly putting his things down, he began to slide down into the crater, Gohan walked closer to get a better view of it. It was something he hasn't seen during his 80 years of travel. He looked around the sphere to see with there was any insignias on it, so he can identify if it belongs to someone. After a while he stopped looking, there was no marking to identify it was.

He gazed at the window to see if anyone was in it, until suddenly the door opened in front of him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

That was the first noise Gohan heard as the door opened. He came face to face with a spiky hair baby properly close to 2 years of age.

"A baby? Why on earth where in there and where did you come from"

Picking the child up by his waist Gohan smiled as the infant stopped crying. The baby began to laugh as he tried to pull Gohan mustache.

Chuckling Gohan lifted him up in the sky. That was when a furry brown tail dangling from the child's spine.

"A tail! He exclaimed. _Maybe he is a akavilain like us, that could explain the tail, but those that really matter, we have talking dog king so it's not the weirdest thing in the world._ He thought.

Suddenly the child kicked him in the face.

"you are a feisty child, are you?" Gohan said chuckling. "You are all alone, so I can't just leave all by you self-right?"

The child in question shook his head as if he could understand Gohan's words.

"It is settle then; I'm taking you home with me" Gohan said with cheer in his voice. _Maybe I can have a family after all._

"Now I just must give you a name, but what?" lifting his brow Gohan began to think to himself. After some time, he finally came up with one. "Goku! I will name you Goku!"

Looking down on the now smiling child he began to throw him up and down both chuckling now that he finally had a kid of his own.

 **Age 737 (1987), Smallville, Kansas**

On the side of a road in Kansas state, a woman was waiting impatiently as her husband was trying to fix their trunk.

"Jonathan this is the fifth time this month, I keep telling you we have to get rid of this thing" A irritated Martha Kent said behind her husband. She was really getting sick of this happening.

"Come on Martha you know how personal this car is to me". Jonathan said as he was trying to fix the engine. Finally, the motor started running again. Smiling he closed the hood and put the tools in the back.

"See good as new" Jonathan said triumphantly as he cleaned his hand with the towel.

"I give it two days until it breaks down again" Martha said dryly as they got in the car.

"I swear if we ever win the lottery we are getting one of those capsule corp cars".

"Come on Martha you know how much value I have in this car, which reminds me I have to go to metropolis to get so…"

"John look!" Martha yelled as she pointed at the sky.

The farmer looked at the direction his wife was pointing. Looking out the window Jonathan saw something sowing thru the sky.

"What is that?" Jonathan asked in wonder and disbelief.

"I think it is heading towards the corn field"

Suddenly the couple was sent tumbling in their car as the object made contact with the ground.

"You alright?" Jonathan asked as he recover.

"I am alright, just hit my head". Martha said as she rubs her now aching head. "what was that thing?".

"I don't know but we should go check". Jonathan said as he stepped on the pedal of the car taking it off road.

After serval minutes of driving they now arrived at the destroyed corn field.

"My god what is this!?"

Standing in the outskirt of the crater, the couple was awestruck by the strange object in the center. It was some kind of rocket, but it was unlike any other rocket the couple has seen. It could not have been the government, but they rarely did test in open areas. Maybe it is one of the tech companies, it couldn't be Capsule Corp as they don't do tests outside of Akavir, It could have been from Lexcorp as they are operated in metropolis, ether way, whatever it was fascinating.

"Stay here Martha I am going to take a closer look".

"Okay be careful".

Going in the crater Jonathan began to try to pry on what appeared to be a hatch. After some time trying to pry it open Jonathan was getting tried. Suddenly a hissing sound was heard as smoke came out as the hatch open.

After the smoke cleared Jonathan looked in the ship, what he found shocked him.

"A baby?!"

A small dark-haired child lay in the cockpit of the ship.

" _Why is a baby in hear? Where did he come from? Why would someone put a baby in hear? This doesn't sound like a test the government will do._

"What am I going to do to you? I can't just leave you hear."

"I guess me, and Martha will just adopt you"

"I think I need to give you a name, I know! Clark… Clark will be your name.

"Martha… Martha come see this!

 **Unknown Realm**

In a dark abyss of an unknown realm outside of time and space a mysterious figure was seen watching these events.

"So, this is the spark that will ignite history?" the being said.

"This Sayian and Kryptonian won't be the only one to emerge, their arrival is only another set of stories' in the making".

The figure then opens a portal to show him other events both in the present and future. One of them showing a young girl training on a mystical island, born from forbidden love that will ensure various gods wraiths. Another showing a boy in the streets crying as his parents where dead in front of him.

"These are the only ones I can see for now, but I am sure more of these so-called wonders will appear, it is only a matter of time and I have all the time in the universe".

He then began to chuckle to himself. "This is a new age in the universe and I can't wait to see what these mortals will accomplish until I am finally set free to claim what is rightfully my!" He began laughing at the top of his lungs as the portals were going through the events of the future of these children.

 **Author Note: second chapter guys and I already have a few likes, thanks for those that have faved.**

 **This time I used word document and other sites to help me with my grammar. If there are still problems, please contact me.**

 **If you have question leave them in the review section and I will answer in the next chapter.**

 **If you want to talk to me personally then PM me.**

 **Now some have already asked if I am adding stuff from Super, Rebirth or other media. Let me make this clear on what I am going to add from these fandoms.**

 **DB Super: I am not using everything from super due how complicated it is to try and fit in this story so that means:**

 **NO 12 universes, no omni king or ultra-instinct and no Tournament of power and most characters in that arc like Jiren and the pride troopers, however that doesn't mean characters from super won't appear. For example, Universe 6 sayians will be survivors of Vegeta as I have plans on how they will appear and some of their origins will be changed to better fit this story.**

 **Movie characters will also appear. And the only GT elements are Baby and the Shadow Dragons.**

 **DC: Because of the different versions and reboots I am not having one from of dc continuity. Like Touzoshin they will be amalgamated version of character of version I liked.**

[1] **there is some alternate history in this earth but mostly concerning Asian countries. But to simplify, American imperialism never went to the pacific, and China and japan were stronger to resist western powers, japan never militarized so there was no pacific theater. I will explain more in the story.**

[2] **It was sometimes hinted that king furry ancestor used the dragon balls to become king.**

 **That's is it see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins.**_

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball and DC belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), West City, Capsule Corps**

There are many factors to Akavir prosperity, and one of these major reasons was the rise of Capsule Corp. Headquarters located in West City, Capsule Corp was founded by the eccentric scientist Dr. Brief. It is because of Dr. Brief and his compony of the technological advancement of Akavir. Thanks to Dr. Brief and Capsule Corps, Akavir became one of the richest and technological countries in the world.

Nearly all the technology, except for military and weaponry, were made by Dr. Brief. Many inventions of Dr. Brief include the hovercraft, automated Robots, and his most famous invention the DynoCaps, small capsules capable of condensing objects and items into small pocket-sized capsules. Nearly all Capsule Corp inventions were accepted by the public and Capsule Corps revenue and sells increased.

For three decades Dr. Brief and his compony revolutionized the world. Thanks to him Akavir witness an economic surge and increase of the value of the country's currency the Zeni and there overall GDP. Akavir has not seen an age of prosperity for years after the attack of Demon King Piccolo many years ago.

Capsule Corp Partnership with the American compony WayneTech have allowed both companies GDP to increase and cooperating with invention have helped both companies. Unfortunately, due to the death of both Thomas and Martha Wayne, the owners of WayneTech, Corporation between the two has slowed with there death and the increase of crime in Gotham have slowed and soured the relation between the two companies.

Dr. Brief Youngest daughter Bulma was set to inherit the compony because of her older sister Tights uninterest with the company and more interested with her writing. Bulma was a gifted girl with a high intelligence, it was inspected to be the daughter to one of the most intelligent scientist, however what she and her family didn't know was she was going to be a part of something great.

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), West City, Capsule Corps**

"Come on…Come on". Bulma said frustrated as she waited for the phone, she couldn't understand what was taking so long. She was calling the house of the Waynes surely some one will pick up. suddenly she heard a click.

"Hello who is this?" a grown somewhat elder man spoke through the phone.

Bulma eyes widen as she recognized the voice. "Alfred is that you? Bulma said in surprise.

"Miss Bulma it has been so long since you called, I almost thought you forgotten about us".

Bulma let out a chuckle from Alfred remark. "No of course not Alfred but you are right it has been awhile I have spoken with you".

"It has been Miss Bulma, so how are your parents and sister doing".

"They are doing fine, Dad is still inventing as always, and mom is doing good, Tights is still trying to write her perfect novel, she has been having writer block for months now". Bulma said trying to keep herself from chuckling from her sister consist rage of not coming up with ideas.

"That's good to hear Bulma and please tell your parents hi for me please; but I am getting distracted, you probably didn't call for old me but for young master Bruce have you not? Alfred asked.

"Yes, that's right, it has been so long since I have spoken with him and I need to speak with him please". Bulma said

"As you wish Miss Bulma just hold on for a moment". There was silent for a moment as Bulma waited, as she waits she began thinking.

 _Its been awhile since I spoke with Bruce I wonder how much he changed, I know he is most likely still depressed, but I need to know if he is all right._

"Hello, Bulma". Bulma was interrupted from her thoughts from the voice of her friend.

"Bruce…Bruce it is nice to finally speak with you" Bulma said with excitement in her voice.

"What do you what?" Bruce asked with a hint aggravation in his voice.

Bulma was almost taken aback from the tone of Bruce voice. "I just wanted to talk with you, it's been so long since we last spoke". This was true on what Bulma said, it's been years since the last time they spoke. Bruce and Bulma Have been friends when they were younger, whenever their parents meet each other for a business trip they played with each other. After Bruce parents were killed, Bruce shut out everyone even Bulma.

"Look Bruce you have been shut in your mansion for years now, I just hear to tell you if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me". Bulma Said

"look Bulma I appreciate you trying to help but I just need to keep to my self for now". Bruce said

"Why Bruce? Why do you believe the only way to cope is to shut everyone out? I am your friend I can help I can understand.

"I don't need help Bulma, you are sounding just like those therapist". Bruce said with his voice rising.

"Bruce please I just want my friend back, the reason I called you, so I can ask you to come with me for a trip".

"A trip… a trip to where?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"You see Bruce when I was looking through a storage room at my place I stumble upon on a book and a strange object. The object is a ball made of orange marble glass or something and it has two stars on it. The book I found with it said it was what is called a Dragonball and according to the book there are seven of them in total" Bulma said excitedly.

"So, what are they antiques from a lost age?" Bruce asked. Bruce was starting to wonder why bulma called him after so many years for something like this.

"No not only that, but according to the book, these balls have mystical powers that when all seven are put together they will release a powerful dragon that will grant your any wish. Just imagine it we could wish for anything in the world". Bulma said with even more excitement as she imagined on what she will wish for.

"So, you called me just tell me a fairytale?" Bruce said with disappointment in his voice.

"Fairytale!". Bulma screamed in shocked. She couldn't believe on what her friend was saying, even knowing on where she lived.

"Bruce, I live in a country ruled by a talking dog, where half the people are animals or some mutant, and we are a major hotspot for KI users that can shoot beams and other weird stuff, and you are really going to say that this is a fairytale?" Bulma said bewilder from her friend disbelief.

"Bulma I can handle the Weirdness of Akavir, and there is most likely a scientific reason for KI and the other strange things of Akavir. But an all-powerful magical dragon granting your wishes by collecting seven balls is stretching my disbelief". Bruce has been to Akavir before when he visited Bulma when they were kids, since then he has seen some weird things in Akavir like the talking animal, living breathing dinosaurs, and people that possessed KI which he always thought were tricks when he was a kid. He even meant King Furry during one of Dr. Briefs birthdays, it was kind of weird when Furry was sniffing him when he shook his hand… then drank from the punch bowl like an actual dog.

"The point is Bulma, is that you shouldn't believe it just because of a book. You don't know if it is true, so you are probably going to waste your time".

"Even if its not true it Is the adventure that matters Bruce, and if it happens to be true that's a bonus". Bulma said as she hoped she could convince Bruce. She wished deep down that the myth is true.

"It could be dangerous Bulma, does your dad know about this?" Bruce asked as he wonder how Bulma farther would approve of this.

"I already talked with him and he gave me permission to, its like my own little vacation". Honestly it was more of begging and blackmailing, and more begging to convince her dad to let her go, but Bruce doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, but how are you going to find them, they could be all over the world?" Bruce hoped this will keep her from going. "You could be searching them for years".

"That's were you are wrong Bruce, you see when I was studying the Dragonballs I found out that these orbs gave off a specific electromagnetic signature that is anything I ever encountered. So, I created a device I call the Dragon radar. The Dragon radar taps into and locate the electromagnetic signature that all the Dragonballs give off, that way I can locate all the Dragonballs across the world, and all I have to do is find them". Bulma explained in accomplishment. It took her about two weeks to build the radar, and it wasn't hard for her to do it, she was after all the daughter of one of the smartest man in the world, and she was probably one of the smartest people in the world as well. If only Tights could put much effort in her writing.

"Oh, that's pretty impressive". Bruce almost hit himself from forgetting Bulma intellect and creativity for inventions. He had to come up with something else.

"Of course, it is don't you remember who you are talking to".

"But Bulma do you know how dangerous it is in the world?". What if you get hurt or worse?". Bruce knew all too well how dangerous it was in the world; his parents had been victims of it. Since his parent's death the crime rate has been getting worse in Gotham, crime had been at its worse and Gotham was considered the most dangerous city in the United States. Bruce hatted that criminals and gang lords ruled the street, he hated it that cops, and politicians were corrupted, and barley did anything to stop it. Bruce knew people like commissioner Gordon tried there best to stop this injustice, but it wasn't enough, and Bruce refused to let Gotham fall to anarchy.

"Bruce I can take care of myself, you and me are not little kids anymore we can fed for are self if we have to" Bulma wanted to explore the world, she been coped up the house for years and she was starting to get bored with it. She also wanted to share the experience with Bruce.

"I am sorry Bulma, but I can't come with you" The son of the Wayne's was saddened that he had to deny Bulma invitation, but there were things he had to settle first.

"So that's it? You just going to shut me out, your only friend! Bulma couldn't understand why her friend was doing this, she understood his grief, but his method of coping was baffling to her.

"Look Bulma I need to figure things out first before I can do things, I need time Bulma and I need to do this myself. Bruce was already getting tried continuing this conversation.

"Okay Bruce if that's what you feel then fine, but I am still going with or without you" Bulma had to keep herself from crying for her friend's refusal to rekindle their friendship.

"Okay I Promise, but Bulma promise me that you will be alright, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I will do, I already lost my parents I don't need to lose a friend".

Bulma had to hold her breath from Bruce's words, in truth she didn't know what her journey will bring. But he was right if anything were to happen to her, he will probably be destroyed. "Okay Bruce I promise, but you also must promise me we will see each other again, and you will stop with this gloom phase of yours".

"Okay Bulma I will, and if you get your wish tell your new boyfriend I said hi" Bruce knew that if the legend was real he knew what Bulma well wish for, either a boyfriend or a life time supply of strawberries.

"What! As if I will waste a wish as something as trivial as that" Bulma knew Bruce was sort of right, but she hated admitting he was right and she hated his teasing, but she couldn't help but chuckle from Bruce's words. He hasn't changed much, but she was till upset with Bruce decisions.

"Well it was really nice hearing from you again, Sorry I can't go with you Bulma, but I am sure you will do fine, Also I am sorry for shutting you out, I just been devastated from my Mother and Farther death".

"No, I understand Bruce, you are still coping, and I know it's hard but please don't keep me out"

"Well good luck with your journey Bulma and tell me about it when you come back, also tell your parents and sister hi for me". Bruce really hoped Bulma well be alright, He really wished Bulma wouldn't go for a legend that properly doesn't exist, but he knew how stubborn she could be.

"Thanks Bruce, it's been nice to finally talk with you after so long, I also can't wait to rub it in your face if the legend is true" the heiress of capsule corps hoped the legend was true, if just to prove Bruce wrong.

"Can't wait talk with when you get back, bye Bulma".

"Bye Bruce" there was a click to indicate the phone was hanged up.

Bulma was left there thinking about her talk with Bruce, he did sound different even when said he was fined. Although he still had his teasing remarks, Bulma knew he was still hurting, Bulma couldn't blame him, she properly ended up like Bruce if anyone happened to her family.

"So, you spoke finally spoke with Bruce?" the heiress was interrupted with her thoughts from the voice of her sister Tights as she stood there leaning on the door. Tights was the elder sister of Bulma, unlike Bulma who inherited their dad's blue hair, she had long blonde hair like their mother, she wore her usually Purply dress and with her French beanie hat. Although she was the oldest, she had no interest on running the company, instead she was more into writing Sci-fi novels and hoped to make a living writing books, that's if she could finish one single novel without having week long writers block. (1)

"Do you know how to knock before entering a room?" Bulma really didn't like it when her older sister barge in her room.

"You can't really knock on a door when it's completely open for anyone to enter". Bulma sister said smugly as she enters and sat next to her sister on the bed.

Sighing Bulma knew her sister would be eavesdropping on her. "If you must know yes I was talking with Bruce and he also says hi".

"Really now?" Tights was surprise to hear that, not really because she was eavesdropping and could hear almost everything. "So, he said no to coming with you?". Like Bulma she too was sad after hearing the death of the Wayne's, the funeral for them meet with teary eyes all day with their lose and Bruce shutting everyone out also felt bad for Bruce as she wished to help, but she was not as close to Bruce unlike Bulma. She was hoping Bulma was able to get through him.

"No, he said he still trying to cope and find himself, and he thinks its just a fairytale"

"Really that's a shame he probably won't know what he will be missing" The elder sister kind of hoped that Bruce would accompany her sister on her journey, just to keep an eye on her sister.

"I spoke with him, he is doing fine for now, but he said he needs to find himself, I don't know what he means about that, but we agreed to see each other again after I return". Bulma was upset that Bruce refused to come with her, but she was happy that she was making progress with Bruce.

"So, are you all set for your journey? You remember what we I told you and you have your capsules? Tights had been helping Bulma plan her trip, she wasn't going because bulma convinced her to let her go alone.

"Yes, Tights I have all my capsules and the gun you gave me, so there is no need to worry". Bulma was kind of annoyed from Tights proactiveness, but she was her older sister and it is their job to be protective. Tights was just worried about her, and she knew she had to be careful or else Tights might end up like Bruce or worse.

"Okay will you be okay on your journey, tell me all about it when you get back, also if the legend is true be responsible with your wish. I don't need to wake up with a huge statue of you of you being queen of the world". Tights did believe the legend was true, but she was sure bulma will be responsible with her wish.

"I already know what to wish for so don't worry, maybe my journey will give you inspiration for your novel Tights".

"Anyway, Bye Tights see you when I get back". Bulma ran out the room as she went outside, she took out a capsule and threw it at the street, instantly the capsule exploded in smoke to reveal her car. Getting in she began to drive away.

"Bye you guys see you when I come back" Bulma said as she waved back at her family as they wave goodbye to her.

"Good luck Bulma please be safe and return safely". Her farther Dr. Brief said as he waved goodbye to her daughter.

"Please be safe" Bulma mother said.

"You better make it safe or else I will hunt you down" Tights said chucking, she knows Bulma will be safe.

"Bye guys I will be careful, wish me luck" Bulma smiled as she continues to drive away to her journey. She couldn't help from frowning from Bruce words, but she quickly forgot about it she had to move on, and she hoped that Bruce will too. She couldn't imagine the fun she will have on her adventure. Taking the dragon radar from her pocket she quickly went though the setting to find the next Dragonballs locations. Most of them were located in her home country of Akavir with the closet located at Mount Paozu, however there were two that were outside of Akavir, one located in the middle of the Aegean Sea and the other at Africa. (2)

She believed it will make more sense to get the ones closet to her, which was the one at Mount Paozu . She didn't know why but she believe this adventure will be an adventure to remember, what she didn't know was that her decision will spark a series of events that will change everything about the world.

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), Mount Paozu**

A bright Smiled adored on Son Goku face spreading from ear to ear as he dragged the massive fish he has recently caught. He chuckled as he dragged the fish with his hands as he walked home.

"What a catch! This will last me until dinner" Goku gleefully cheered to himself as he hauled the large fished with him.

The young boy had been spending the last thirty minutes hunting for food, Luckily the river near his Grandfather's house held an abundance of delicious exotic wildlife to make his food, this fish that he caught was a fighter forcing goku to go into the water himself to catch, but the son of Gohan was triumphant in the end.

"This fish is going to be so yummy when I eat it. I will cook it over a hot fire to get that delicious cooked flavor". Goku was practically drooling at the thought of cooked fish. "I wonder if I still have- "

Goku words were left trailing as his ears keyed in on unusual noise that he never heard before, and the noise was getting closer. Turning his head towards the noise, Goku was shocked to see a strange creature rushing towards him.

"What is that"!? Goku was shocked, but soon realized that the creature was coming towards him at great speed. Goku had no time to react as the creature body slammed him, sending him flying hitting a tree.

Bulma was shocked and terrified as she stopped the car. She didn't mean it she was looking at the Dragon Radar when she finally realized on what was ahead of the road. "What is he dead?". Bulma wished that he was fined, she couldn't imagine accidently killing a kid.

Opening her eyes Bulma was shocked that the kid seemed fined as he hid behind the fish. Bulma was completely shocked that the spiky haired kid was alright with no sigh of injury. "What you are alive?" Bulma couldn't believe the kid was still alive.

Goku picked himself up, growling as he looked at the strange creature, this thing dared to attack him, properly tried to take his fish, but Goku won't have that, he caught the fish first and he was going to teach this monster a lesson.

"So, you thought that will finish me off, well you are not going to take my fish you monster ". Goku then went under the beast and used all his might to lift the monster. Goku Father Trained him in martial arts to protect himself, He loved training all day with him, until his grandpa mysteriously died leaving him alone to fed for himself. During the years goku strength have increase, but the monster took some effort to lift off the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing!?". Bulma was completely shocked by the strength the boy possessed to be able to lift the car off the ground. He was definitely not a normal person and Bulma was desperate to find a way out of this.

"This is for hitting me!" Goku then angerly threw the monster, the creature hit the ground with a loud thud landing on its side. Bulma was caught off guard from the toss, but she was fined with a few scratches.

Goku pulled his Power Pole from his back, it was a gift given to him by his grandfather. "That will teach you for hitting me and trying to take my fish. Now I am ready for you so come out of your shell and fight me fair". Goku was furious with the monster cowardly way of attack but know there were on an even playing field.

Bulma tried to exist the car from the window, but she was terrified on what the boy would do to her. She never thought she will be put in danger this early on her journey.

 _This kid is dangerous, I must protect myself._

Unwilling to risk her life, Bulma pulled the revolver she bought with her from her hip. "I won't let you hurt me!" She cocked the revolver. "Take this!" Bulma's hand jerked back from the shot. She was lumped back as the boy slumped to the ground.

Almost immediately the boy came back up rubbing his head. Goku felt like he had been hit hard in the head from the bullets, it was the first time in a long while that he meet a force to somewhat hurt him. "Ow…Ow… what was that!?". Goku was alright but it stilled stung.

"What! How are you still alive? Bulma couldn't understand how the boy was still alive, she was kind of glad she didn't kill a kid, but this didn't help her stupor.

Goku scoffed as he picked himself, dropping into a fighting stance. "So you thought you could finish me off, but my grandpa warned me about monsters like you, your black arts wont work on me now be prepared its your turn". Goku then charged with his PowerPole ready to strike.

"What a monster?" Bulma then realized that the boy believed she was trying to attack him. "Wait don't attack I am a human just like you!" Bulma yelled putting her hands up as she dropped the gun.

Hearing that goku stopped his advance as he looked at the self-proclaimed human with a raised brow. A human?" He repeated. "Really"?

"Yes silly," Bulma assured him, now that she was sure the boy won't attack her she put on a friendly demeanor as she got out of the car. "See, I am a human just like you"

"So, you say you are a human". Goku wasn't sure to believe her, she did attack him first, so he was on edge, so he wanted to check first. "Don't make a move!" Goku ordered as he inquisitively eyed the strange girl. Goku then began to circle around her from every angle to see if she was telling the truth, he never seen any other humans beside Grandpa Gohan.

"You not vey trusting are you", Bulma said dryly as she waited for the boy to be finished for his searching. "How long is this going to take?" Bulma said impatiently.

"Will you hush up!" Goku said as he counited his circling, he made a few more rounds around her to examine her from top to bottom. "You look human enough but there's something different about you, you are thin and kind of…curvier.

"Well duh! that's because I am a girl". Bulma sarcastically retorted, she was really getting annoyed by this kid. "And I will have you know I am one of the most beautiful women in the world". She stated proudly, batting her eyes.

"A girl! Goku's eyes expanded to saucers at the revelations. "You mean… female? He stuttered.

"Yes! Have you ever meet a girl before? Bulma rolled her eyes at the perplexed eyes of the kids, just how dense was he?

"Nope you are the only human I meet besides my grandpa, but he said I should be polite to girls as possible as I can".

"Well your grandpa was a smart man" The heiress smirked, she was relived that this situation was solved before it could get violent.

Goku soon went up behind Bulma to lift her skirt up to see if she had a tail but was surprised to see that there was no tail. "So girls don't have tails?" Goku asked disappointed.

"Hey what do you think you are doing!?" Bulma screamed as she pulled her skirt down. _What is this boy talking about a tail?_

Bulma got her answered as she caught a glimpse of a furry, brown appendage freely swinging from his behind. _He has a tail!_ The girl mentally screamed. _Wait why I am shocked by this, sure it is weird, but it is not the weirdest I seen._

"I was trying to see if you have a tail", Don't boys and girls have tails?" Goku asked confusing

"No they don't. Bulma answered

"Oh, okay then". Goku then looked back at the strange metal thing Bulma rode in. "What is that thing?" Goku asked.

Bulma sighed, folding her arms over her chest. This kid was getting stranger and stranger, did he know anything. "This is a car, you know what you drive to get to places quicker".

"So this is a car?" Goku then jumped on the now named car as he inspected it, "Grandpa told me about this thing, but this is the first I seen one". Goku then began to jump up and down on the car, suddenly goku thought of something. "Hey, are you from the cities".

Bulma paused for a moment before answering. "Yep, you got it. The heiress said noticing the boy's eyes widening.

"Wow I never been to the city" Goku then jumped up the car to walked up to Bulma and offered his hand to her. "How about you come to my place, so you can tell me all about it, and I will cook up my fish so we can eat".

Bulma thought about it before coming up with a decision. "Sure why not", she shrugged, "Lead the way".

Following the boy as he dragged the fish with him, Bulma followed him as they walked to his house. What they didn't know was that this was the start of a lifelong friendship and a adventure that will charge the fate of the world.

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), Smallville**

Clark had no idea what to think, he couldn't even comprehend on what have been happing today, his entire world has been turning upside. He was in his room holding tears in his eyes, trying to suppress his crying. It just was to much for the twelve-year-old to put it together, what was causing this sadness was the fact he discovered today, He wasn't human, and he wasn't even from this planet, He was an alien.

It all started today at school, Clark was doing his regular thing when he and his class was outside for recess; hanging out alone by himself. He was a loner, a so-called weirdo, an outcast to the rest of the student population. He didn't know why but he could never find a connection with the other kids. All throughout elementary to present day he never could fit in with anyone. That's when it happened

He suddenly was suffering from a massive headache. Clark couldn't understand why he was having one, he was fine all day with no sighs of sickness. That's when he opened his eyes and realized there was something was wrong with him. X-ray vision, that's is all he can explain as he witnesses all the students and teacher's skeletons. He couldn't believe it, his headache only got worse as suddenly as it came it was gone.

Clark was completely terrified on what had just happened, he couldn't explain it. As he got up to ask the teachers if he can leave early that's when things got worse. Clark heard yelling as he turned to the voices, it was the school bullies Brad Thomson and Peter Ferdman. The two always bullied Clark on a daily basis, they teased him, spit spitballs at him, ruin his books, and sometimes beat him up when school was over. But today they had a new target.

They were picking on a girl named Lana Lang and her friend Zyra, but the strange thing is that Zyra was not human. Zyra was a female anthropomorphic cat from Akavir, she and her family had moved here in Smallville a few years ago. Clark never spoke with her or Lana, but he was growing ever anger with Brat and Peter making fun of her. (3)

Arkavirians Humans hardly discriminate with their animal's neighbors as they have lived with them for centuries, and they kind of can't, since their king is a dog. However outside of Akavir some of them face discrimination from humans, some believing them they are still animals, some countries even believing it is ridiculous for a dog being a king.

Clark have been taught by the Kent's to never discriminate based on race or gender when growing up. Usually Clark ignored the two when they bully others, but he believed they were going to far. Lana was doing everything she can to stop Bard and Peter from picking on Zyra as they pulled her ears and tail. The final straw came is when Brat Pushed Lana on the floor and Peter pulled out Zyra's Whiskers as she cried out in pain, Clark snapped.

Quickly running up to them, Clark turned Peter to face him, then punch him in his face, Peter was knocked out of his socks from the punch. Everyone stopped what there were doing and watched as Peter was knocked out could with a huge Black eye on his face. Clark was shocked at the power of his punch that he just looked at his fist. Lana and Zyra were shocked at the sight and Bard immediately ran away.

Clark was taken to the Principle where he waited in the hall as the principle talked with his dad Johnathan Kent. As he waited Lana and Zyra came to thank him as they left for the day. After a while Johnathan came out of the office and took him home.

During the drive home Johnathan said that Peter well be okay, and that he was suspended for a while. Clark believed he would be in trouble, but he was shocked to hear from his dad that he was not. He was proud of him for standing up for someone else. He even said he would have done the same thing but he also said he had to control his temper and not always resort to violence.

It was then that Clark told his dad on what happened before the incident on how he could see though things. Jonathan then said that he had hoped to tell him when he was older. Clark was at first confused on what he was talking about. Then Jonathan said that he was not surprised with this news and that he had to tell Clark something. The truth of his origins.

Jonathan Kent took him to a outback shed that Clark have not been before in it was some kind of strange of pod with a strange "S" like symbol. It was then that Clarks world change forever.

It was revealed that Clark was not human, but an alien named Kal-El form a planet called Kypton, and that he was a Kryptonian himself sent to earth by his real parents Jor-El and Lara-El to save him from the destruction of Kypton from a meteor. This shocked Clark confirming his fear of not really being human. And learning the fact that his home world and real parents had been killed. Jonathan picked Clark up telling him he was still his son that even doe he was not his real farther, he will still love him as a son and won't let anything happen to him.

Clark didn't listen as he ran and locked himself in his room. This explained why he was so different to the other kids, why he had X-ray vision, why he was stronger then any other human, because he wasn't a human.

Clark was interrupted from a knock on his door. "Clark please open this door I want to talk with you" It was her mother Martha Kent.

Clark got up from the bed and open the door facing Martha. Martha immediately hugged Clark trying to comfort him. "Look Clark I know it is hard for you to accepted but you don't have to be upset, we are still you parents".

"But what about me, I am not even human I am an alien a freak". Clark mutter out.

"Don't say things like that you are still my son no matter what". Martha said wiping the tears off Clark face.

"But what am I going to do, I don't know anything about this and I am afraid my power will only get more dangerous. In truth Clark did believe there was still more information on the pod and chip that was found with it, but that was for another time.

"Then you learn to control your powers, and maybe use them for good. Look I might not know why they decide to send you here of all places, but I believe your parents trusted you on using your powers for good to help and save mankind". Martha tried to reason.

"Maybe you are right" Clark did feel good about helping Lana and Zyra from the bullies, he also hated that injustice ran around the world with few people willing to stand up. Clark knew that with these powers came with great responsibility, and he was willing to protect everything and everyone. He might have lost Krypton but he will defend the home he now calls home, Earth.

* * *

 **Know we are done with prologue chapters, now we can move forward. I hope I had the characters right.**

(1) If you guys are wondering, No the events of Jaco and Dragonball Minus did not happed. I kind of believe Tights was made out of no where and shoehorned in to try to explain where she was and the expiations made no since IMO. So she is still here and Jaco has never been to earth, He will make a appearance later on. Dragomball Minus, lets pretend that doesn't exist. I see bardock as not caring for his sons and Gine so his personality is still the same as in Canon before Minus.

(2) If you read Dragonball DC by Touzoshin, you can probably guess where the first dragonball In the Agrea Sea means. However the last Dragonball is in Africa I have plans to change up the story a bit. And try to guess if you can figure out who I am going to introduce.

I will know be answering questions if you have any please leave one in the review.

 **Jadastokes683: Yes there will be stuff from Super and Rebirth, But with some changes to better fit this story.**

 **The Azure Reaper: Yes to everything, except for Tournament of power, and maybe ROF.**

 **Melku: Yes I do plan on Goku X Diana, I all ready have pairing plan, but suggestion can be mention.**

 **Bukasa525: I do plan on Goku and Diana having a daughter but I wont say when.**

 **: Sorry no Kara X goten, I plan on Kara Being introduce before Goten is born.**

 **Berrus-sama: I do have palms for most of the stuff you mention, except for the deathstroke training and ChiCHi thing, I have other plans.**

 **Well that is it see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4: The Warrior Princess**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball and DC belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), Themyscira**

Themyscira, also know as Paradise Island, was the hidden island of myth, it is home to the all- female race known as the Amazons. The rest of the world believed that ancient Greeks myths such as the Gods and Titans and the mythological monsters and legends were just that, myths, but what the modern humans don't know is that the gods of myths are very real.

Themyscira was a haven for the immortal all-female race, so they could be safe from the scornful and violent world of men after the tragic war with Hercules. Led by Queen Hippolyta, she had led the Amazons since their creation and together they had gone through trouble and accomplished to archive this home and leave the world of men to their violence.

During ancient times the Greek gods' power and influence began to diminish around the world from the loss of faith from mankind. Afraid that they would be powerless and fade from existence, the Greek gods came up with the idea to create a new race to spread their influence and help mankind develop and protect them from threats.

This led to the birth of the Amazons. The only gods that opposed were the god of war Ares and the goddess of discord Strife as their power came from mankind's chaotic nature.

The Amazons were created through resurrection by pooling the souls of slain women from around the world and from various times. The first Amazon was Hippolyta and she was made to be their queen.

For the first hundred years, the Amazons worked with and protected Humanity, led by the guidance of their queen. But Ares, wanting to destroy the Amazons so he could corrupt humans with conflict, tricked the demi-god Hercules to conquer the Amazons. What a prize for the son of Zeus to have an entire race of women as his slaves.

Hercules and his army battled the Amazons until he was victorious and enslaved the Amazons and took the Queen as his prize. Shackled and chained, the Amazons were taken to their camp where they were kept as slaves, and several were forced upon by Hercules' soldiers. Hippolyta was forced upon and ravaged by Hercules for days until Athena angered and finally hearing Hippolyta pled, gave her and her fellow sisters the power to overthrow their captors.

Hercules was punished by Athena as he was stuck by Zeus to face his crime, his whereabouts are unknown. Hippolyta begged Athena and the gods to grant them a home and relieve them of their duties, so they could live peacefully. The gods agreed and gave them the island of Themyscira to live in isolation from man's world.

The last gift that was given to them was the Magic Sphere, given to Hippolyta by Athena. This Sphere was used to look at events happening in man's world and see on how it changed. Over the years, the Amazons created a society outside man's influence and with the magic sphere to look at the current state of the world they were able to invent technology to keep up and surpass mankind.

However, this came at a price. When Athena gave the Sphere to Hippolyta, she said and stated that there would be a time when the Amazons would have to abandon their isolated ways and once again take their role as warriors of peace. And that time would soon come. (1)

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), Themyscira**

"Now Release"!

As instructed, Diana let go of the arrow. Immediately the arrow hit the middle of the target but instead of sticking to the target it went through it and snapped the pole holding it.

Diana and her trainer were shocked from the event that happened and that this was the sixth time that Diana displayed this strength. Amazons where physically stronger than humans but there was something different from Diana. She seemed to be stronger and more gifted with magical strength than her fellow sisters of her age. Hippolyta and her council members believed that eventually Diana could be the strongest Amazon when she was fully grown up as an adult.

"Well, guess you are already a master of archery, Diana."  
Diana and her trainer were interrupted from their thought by the voice of Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta.

"My Queen, I am sorry for the inconvenience of this!" The trainer known as Ophelia exclaimed as she bowed to her queen.

"Mother"! Diana proceeded to do the same.

Hippolyta chuckled at the two, she sometimes wished her people didn't always bow when she came to see them, she also wished to get her daughter to stop that as well.

"You can rise, there is no need to bow every time you see me." Hippolyta then came up to her daughter and patted her head. "Diana, you know there is no need to bow to me either, you are my daughter and I want you to see me as your mother, not your queen."

"Sorry, mother." The young Diana said as she stood up. It was a force of habit for her to bow just as her fellow Amazons.

"So now that is out of the way, I can see that you had another incident." The queen said as she looked at the destroyed target.

"Yes, sorry about that mother." Diana was worried to cause any trouble after her burst of strength began to display. She had to stop being in training session with kids her age in fear of mortally wounding them.

"Hmm… Ophelia can you give us some time? I heard that Philla needed some assistance on the Purple Ray." Hippolyta wanted some time alone to speak to Diana and Philla needed a person to "Test" her new invention on, so this was a win-win for both of them.

"Yes, my queen." Ophelia was kind of nervous of hearing that Philla needed "help" but she wouldn't disobey her queen, so she left the two of them to themselves.

As Ophelia was lost from sight, the queen looked at her daughter. "Diana, you are not in trouble, you still don't know the full potential of your strength." Hippolyta knew that Diana felt guilt and that some times she felt like an outcast to the rest of her sisters, she was not born natural after all, at least that is what she was told.

"I know, mother, but I have felt strange ever since my first incident." Diana was brought back to think of the first time her new found strength emerged. It was during a sparring session with a fellow sister. During the fight, her opponent had gotten the best of her and she was knocked back. Her opponent mocked her saying she expected more from the queen of the Amazons and mocked her for her clay origin, at that moment something sparked in her and she lunged at her opponent, hitting her with new found vigor that sent her flying and knocking some of her teeth out. She was healed later on, but since then Diana was scared of this discovery and of hurting her fellow sister. She has since then began being trained by the best trainer on the island to help her control and better understand her powers.

"I know, Diana, but everything has been fine since then and you have gotten better at holding this strength. Maybe this is a gift." The blond queen wanted to make her daughter feel better, but another part of her wanted to tell the truth to Diana but she was too young to know the truth and it could threaten her life.

"A gift?"

"Yes, a gift, Diana. You are stronger than any child Amazon and I believe when you fully grow up you will be the strongest amazon in our history. You could be the champion the gods have been looking for and that is a position any Amazon would kill for, that is something you should be proud of." Hippolyta knew there was something else to explain Diana's power, she was blessed by the gods but instead of prying to the gods, she was gifted another way that was dangerous to both of them and it was her most shameful secret.

"Well, I guess that is one way to see it, I was made out of clay so I guess that can explain me being a chosen warrior." Diana did think that was a cool idea to think of for her gifts, but she still wondered which gods chose her. Then suddenly something came up to her mind.

"Mom, if what you say is true then does that mean that it is possible that I have to leave the island?" Diana was curious of that thought, she was a curious child but also a bit afraid of the stories she had been told by her older sisters. She never asked her mother on what happened during her enslavement by Hercules and she didn't want to know.

"Hmm… Maybe you will have to, it is possible thst the gods will need you to travel to man's world to complete their quest but that is why we are training you, so you can be ready for that moment. Besides, we also need to be ready when the time comes to continue the gods' work as Athena said." Hippolyta remarked as she remembered what Athena said when giving her the magic sphere.

"Look, Diana, we can continue this another time we still need to get ready for the festival today, and you will properly win the archery course after what today has shown." Hippolyta said, refering to the destroyed target.

Both mother and daughter laughed together but Hippolyta knew a time would come when their lives would change forever, what she didn't know was that it was going to be today.

"Well, mom, I am going to the beach to collect some shells, is it alright that I can go alone?" Diana asked, she sometimes was accompanied by guards, she was after all the queen's daughter.

"Sure, my sweet, just be careful and make it back to help with the decoration, okay?"

"Thanks, mom. I will be safe, I promise." Diana said excitedly as she left.

As her daughter left, Hippolyta was left to wonder.

'How…How do I tell her? This could change her life. What will the Amazons think? It will cause mutiny. I am the ultimate hypocrite, this could result in the wrath of Hera. How do I tell everyone that my daughter Diana is the daughter of Zeus?'

* * *

 **The Aegean Sea**

"So, are we heading in the right place?"

"Well, this radar says it should be here in the middle of this sea but so far there is nothing showing, where can the dragonball be?" Furrowing her brows in confusion as she lifted her gaze from her scoter to the misty sea, Bulma was annoyed. She didn't believe there was something wrong with the scoter as she checked it multiple times and nothing was wrong with it, so why couldn't they find it?

"Maybe it's under the sea, we could try to swim and find it." Goku suggested, he was capable of swimming deep, maybe he could find it.

"I am not swimming and besides, the radar would tell me if the dragonball was under the sea or on land and the radar says that the ball is on land." Bulma explained, she was confused by this as there was no sign of land.

"Well, if we don't find it, can we go back to Kame House to get some food?" Goku asked as his stomach grumbled.

"I am not going back to that old man's house!" Bulma was still mad over what she had to do to get his dragonball. After Goku and Bulma met, which was two month ago, they had found three dragonballs and were now in a plane to locate the fourth dragonball, but so far nothing could be found.

"Well, maybe we cou-". Goku was interrupted as he and Bulma heard a lightning strike, suddenly a storm formed out of nowhere above them as lighting was struck everywhere and the winds were howling hard.

"Where did this storm come from?!" Bulma screamed as she desperately tried to keep the plane under control. How did this storm form so fast?

"Bulma, look! There is an island!" Goku said, pointing at an island that seemed to have just appeared.

"What, where did that come from?" Bulma was really confused on what was going on. First the storm and now an island that just appeared out of nowhere. The systems were going haywire and they were losing altitude quickly, they were going to crash, and that island was their only hope.

Biting her tongue, she tightened her seat belt. "Goku, get ready, we are going to crash." Bulma warned as they began to descend. What both Goku and Bulma didn't know was that their trouble was being controlled by outside forces.

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), Mount Olympus**

"Father really does have a way of subtlety in placing these mortals in his game." Ares, the god of war, said while looking at a mirror showing the events of the mortal world along with his sister Strife, the goddess of discord.

"Well, father is the last person for subtlety, considering his arrogance." Strife claimed, both siblings knew how their father could be.

"So I suppose our sister Athena is already being sent to Themyscira as per Zeus' orders." Ares grumbled at the thought of his sister Athena, their rivalry had been going on for a millennium, it had only gotten worse when Athena first suggested the creation of the Amazons. He has since then began making plans for their destruction. But his sister Strife came up with a plan, though she hadn't given him the full details yet.

"Yep and now we just watch the fun begin." Strife chuckled as she fixed the mirror to show the plane crash on the shore of the Amazon island.

"I still don't know why we have to wait a long time for the real plan to begin, we could have told Hera about Zeus' affair with Hippolyta and see the Amazons face her wrath." Ares said, confused on what Strife's plan was, it seemed too convoluted even for her.

"Oh, Brother, I can see why you are confused, but this plan requires patience and the assistance of my partner." Strife chuckled.

"Partner? Who could have you partnered up with, Circe? Another god from another Pantheon?" Ares said in surprise, this was the first-time that Ares heard that Strife needed a partner to cause some discord, which was her profession.

"No, dear brother, none of them, but if you want to get technical she is a part of an outside pantheon." Strife said.

"An outside force, who is it and how are they capable of aiding us with are goals ?" Ares demanded to know.

"That isn't important now, brother, I will tell you when the time comes but let's just say we are helping each other out. I plan to give you the full details that day but for now, we wait and see what these mortals will do and when that time comes, we will finally be rid of those Amazons and feed on humanity's chaos and violence." Strife said as she and Ares looked at the mirror, looking down on the current events happening on the island.

* * *

 **Breach of Themyscira**

Diana quickly ran as fast as she could to reach the smoke that was going up at the shore of the island, she was not that far away when the crash happened so she was able to get to the site pretty fast, she did have Amazonian speed to make it so. What she found was what she didn't expect.

It was some kind of plane but with a propeller similar to the early planes that she saw in the magic sphere . It was smaller than their invisible jets and it was smoking.

Diana knew that the other Amazons would be there soon so she quickly ran up to the plane to see if anyone was hurt and needed helping. But before she could check the window, that was when the cockpit busted open and something came flying out.

It landed on two feet right in front of Diana so she got a good look at who it was . It was a small boy, probably 1 or 2 years younger than her and he wore a blue gi and had strangely spiky hair, and shockingly, he also had a tail. From the looks of it, he was confused.

"Hello." The strange boy said.

Diana quickly picked up her spear and pointed at him, she knew of the tales her mother and fellow Amazon told her about men. Even if he was just a young boy, she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Who are you and why have you set foot on this island?" Diana knew this was probably a mistake by the boy but from all she knew, there was a reason for him being there.

"Oh, I am Goku, me and my friend Bulma chased something here. Hey, where are we?" Goku asked, confused as he looked at his surroundings, noticing this was an island that was way bigger then Master Roshi.

"You are in Themyscira, home of the Amazons and I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." Diana proclaimed, she did this to tell him of her role and show him her status.

"Really, you are a Princess? Does that mean you are a girl?" Goku asked curiously, in fact, he already walked up to Diana to "Check".

"Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask, do you not know?" Diana asked confused as Goku got closer to her.

"Why are yo-!" Diana didn't get to finish as her face became red as she felt goku hand pant at her underwear. Needless to say that Diana was embarrassed...and pissed.

Diana punched Goku in the face, sending him flying away. Goku got up rubbing his face in pain, it was like being punched by Bulma but much worse and more painful. Goku looked up to see Diana red with embarrassment and rage as smoke began to come out of her ears. She looked angry like Bulma, but so much worse and that scared Goku.  
"You...You dare to lay your hand on me, my mother was right about men and you...you think you are going to get away with this... I...I...I Am Going To Kill You!" Diana yelled in fury as she charged at Goku, spear in hand to kill him and unlike Bulma, she had the capability to do it.

"Uh-oh" Goku said in fear.

* * *

 **Sorry if I took awhile but I faced a few set backs like losing my work, this was originally suppose to be one chapter but I decide to split it to about 2 parts.**

 **Now we meet Diana, you should know the drill as I said this was inspired.**

 **Incase you are wondering yes it will be Goku x Diana, I know it properly been done before but I have reason.**

 **1: Its my OTP in these kinds of crossover.**

 **2: I don't want goku being with chichi. I don't hate ChiChi character I thought she was good during the first season of DBZ but then she became of a one sided joke character that got old. I have other plans for her.**

 **3: Most crossover between these two usually have Goku go to the Dc universe and marry Diana, which has been kind of wreid to me.**

 **Also most paring except Vegete x Bulma will change.**

 **Author Notes.**

 **(1) Wonder women origin is based on the new 52 but that is it. The Amazons and Diana will mostly be based on Pre-52 because I hate the New 52 version of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paradise Island PT 1**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything , Everything DC or DBZ related belongs to there respective owners.**

 **I will also like to say thanks to Celestial Glowhead my co-writer for writing the fight scene between Goku and Diana**

 **Sorry if this took me awhile, I was kind of lazy, And this was meant to be one chapter but I decide to split them.**

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), Hippolyta Throne Room.**

"Phillipus, are we almost done with the festival setup?" Hippolyta asked her friend and general, Phillipus.

"Yes, my Queen, we are almost done setting up the feast and Saria has the list for the Amazons that will participate in the games." Phillipus informed her queen of the status of the upcoming feast and games.

"Good then, I should tell Diana to talk with Saria to sign up for the sports when she gets back". Hippolyta mused as she thought of when Diana would be back.

"My Queen, if there is nothing else I should-" Phillipus didn't finish her sentence as a messenger came bursting into the throne room.

"My Queen, there is smoke coming from the beach from the westside of the island, there are already troops heading there right now!" The messenger shouted to inform her queen.

"The beach? That is where Diana is, she probably went look to investigate. It could be an attack or worse." Hippolyta's imagination took over to think of the worst imaginable that could happen if her daughter was in danger, but she was quickly brought back to reality to give orders.

"All right, Phillipus, go get the royal guard and tell them to meet me at the beach as quickly as possibly." The mother of Diana was not taking any risks if it was anything dangerous.

"Yes, my Queen." Phillipus said as she then prepared to leave.

The general didn't take a step when suddenly a bright golden light appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone was blinded for a while, until the light died off.

When the light disappeared, everyone's eyes were wide open and their mouths agape. Standing there was Athena the Goddess of Wisdom in her golden armor that shone brightly as the sun. Everyone immediately bowed their heads and kneeled before her. This was a shocking visit as the gods rarely stepped foot on Paradise island unless it was very important business.

"At-Athena, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Hippolyta asked, wondering why Athena had arrived, having been a century since her last visit. She thought of the night when she was given the magic sphere.

"Rise, my Amazons, there is no time for conformities, there is something important I must discuss with your queen." Athena declared as the Amazons rose to their feet.

"What is it that you need, Athena?" The queen hoped it was not what she thought, why then of all days? First a sign of danger, now the gods, what else would go wrong, the return of the Titans?

"First I wish to speak with you, Hippolyta, in private. I know of the event happening at the beach. Tell your Amazons to bring whoever these people are, now go hurry." Athena said in a demanding voice and as she spoke the Amazons quickly ran out of the room to do as their goddess said.

Hippolyta was left alone with Athena standing in front and staring at her, she gulped as her mind was brought back to Diana, she hoped she was fine and prayed to every god, even Athena, that it had nothing to do with her. But unfortunately, the gods had other plans.

"Hippolyta, we have much to discuss, for the time of return is arriving."

* * *

 **Age 749 (1999), Beachside of Themyscira.**

Next thing Goku knew, the young warrior girl swung her sharp pointy weapon at him, and he had to admit, he didn't like the way it looked. It was a bit like his power pole in shape but the edgy tip made it scary looking and he thought it would hurt to be hit by it, so he jumped out of the way just in time, vaulting over the angry girl and avoiding her attack.

But while Goku was gifted in his reaction time, so was the girl, more so than he thought. The moment he landed, Diana turned quickly and swung the spear over her head, close to hitting Goku but he jumped back so only his gi was scratched. He took a few steps back with his arms up to defend himself. He really didn't feel like hurting the girl, but seeing as she was much stronger than she looked, he may have been without a choice.

"You could have hurt me, you know?" Goku complained, eyeing the scratches on his gi. It wasn't like he had more like it so he had to take good care of it.

"That was the idea." Diana assured him with power in her voice, though deep inside she was getting a little worried about what she was doing. Was the boy really that innocent that he didn't know he could die in a fight? Despite what she had said, she wasn't fond of the idea of killing someone, even if it was masculine swine as her sisters would put it.

"Well, if it's a fight that you want..." Said Goku as he shifted his feet and got in a traditional martial arts stance for combat. "I can't deny you that."

Determined to stand her ground and show the male invader what she was made of, Diana gripped her spear in one hand and applying what Ophelia and her mother had taught to her about javelin throws, she picked it up and tossed it at the boy in a precise shot, aimed for his shoulder in hopes of ending the fight quick.

He didn't seem to be expecting that, but he saw the spear coming his way just fine. It surprised Diana that the boy didn't flinch or move aside when the spear got close to him, but what really amazed her was what the boy did after.

Goku was fast, so much that he could see bullets and missiles coming his way in slow motion when fighting. Things that the human eye couldn't track were pretty much frozen to him if he wanted it. But to the girl's credit, the way she threw her weapon at him was so fast that he didn't have much time to react. Thinking quickly, he got in position once the blade got closer to him, and without any more thinking, he just acted like he had trained to.

The spear was reduced to splinters and tiny shards of metal falling to the ground, all due to a swift spin kick thrown by Goku when the weapon reached his space. He picked himself up and eyed his own work. Maybe he worried for nothing, maybe he did have the upper hand.

Diana raised her brows in amazement. Were all males that strong or was the boy a special case? Either way, she was at a slight disadvantage, for the boy had a weapon too and he was about to wield it now. It didn't seem too dangerous but looks could be deceiving, the boy himself didn't look like much yet he was more than ready to face her.

"Now that was mean!" Goku called out, not happy that someone was trying to destroy him upon having just met him. But still, something about the warrior girl was exciting to him, she had this energy going for her, it was like a fire within. And while Goku didn't want to fight at first, now he was getting carried away by the fun of it. He pulled out his Power Pole, planning to use it and strike back. "But now it's my turn!"

Diana wondered what the boy was trying but she got her answer real quick. He jumped very high into the air and then spun his staff weapon with unique skill, drawing it to attack.

"Power Pole, stretch!" Goku yelled out and the pole obeyed his command.

Deceiving indeed. Diana watched cautiously as the pole extended itself to reach her position. It was a magic she had never seen before in combat. She was impressed but she quickly regained her focus to react to the strike.

The pole came awfully close to her face, but she caught it's end between her hands through sheer instinct and was now holding it tight. A small crater was formed beneath her feet from the strong impact, but she wasn't giving in at all. She looked at this, a bit surprised by her own strength and resistance. It actually felt good to be able to cut loose and put some real effort like she hadn't been able to in her training.

Now it was Goku's turn to look down, surprised at the warrior girl's catch and her endurance. He felt his jaw drop a little and his open wide.

"Wha... What are you?!" He asked out loud, surprised by her sight. Diana looked up to him, probably just as surprised as he was. They exchanged looks for a moment.

"I think we are about to find out." Diana spoke with confidence like she never had before, believing in herself. Squinting a little, she clenched her hands harder on the power pole and she then twisted it and pulled down, dragging the tailed boy along. She slammed the pole hard down on the ground, knocking Goku down with the impact. She then let go of him, throwing his weapon aside.

They were both on equal footing now, down to hand to hand combat. They looked at each other with a fighter's intent.

They slowly closed the distance between them, alert for any hits or strikes that could come. Truth be said, they couldn't help it but feel a lot of fun deep inside. For the first time in a while, Diana didn't feel weird or different, and for the first time in forever she was in the heat of battle like she dreamed of, and she was putting her gifts to a good use.

Goku, on the other hand, was starting to be glad he and Bulma found the island when they did. It had been a while since he had encountered a foe that could push him like that. And to think it was a girl just intrigued him. He had never met someone like that, now he wondered if Bulma could make it that far with training, but something deep inside told him that this warrior girl was more than a had to be special, different from others, kind of like him.

There was a lot of silence, other than the sound of the wind and the waves surrounding them in the beach. That was until Goku broke that silence with a quick right hook to Diana's face, which made her take a few steps back and cocked her head aside, her long hair mover by the wind and concealing the side of her face.

Goku flinched a bit afterwards. It was by all means right, they were having a fight and there was nothing else than winning it, yet for some reason he felt a little bad doing that. It didn't happen when fighting men but this was a girl, so maybe that made all the difference.

But while it may have felt wrong to him, to her it was a different story.

Weird as it was, Diana let out a chuckle and Goku took notice of that. He raised an eyebrow, he was now filled with guilt but also curiosity. The soft chuckle then turned into something more like a full blown string of laughter.

Was the girl really laughing at being punched? Goku knew girls were complicated but this was something else entirely.

He looked at her and then watched in amusement as she turned back to face him. It now became noticeable to Goku that the warrior girl had a slight bruise on her face at the corner of her lip, it was small but at their distance he could see it fine. He expected her to be mad, yet she seemed happy, with a clear smile on her face, which confused the tailed boy even more.

Diana had never been hit like that before. It hurt a little. In all her years training in the island nothing had inflicted as much damage on her as the boy's strike. It should have been a bad thing, and yet to her it felt like a natural thing. Scratch that, it felt good to know she wasn't so weird anymore, to feel the same kind of struggle that so many others did.

So it made her chuckle, it made her laugh, it made her happy. When she faced the boy again, he looked concerned, as if he really didn't mean it, but that was wrong of him, it was a fight after all. He was being too innocent, more so than her. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I... I'm sorry." Goku heard himself say weakly, even as he kept his fighting stance on, ready to keep his assault up yet he couldn't quite bring himself to keep hitting. The warrior girl's laughter confused him, but it was soon followed by a backhand so fast and strong that it knocked Goku off his feet, sending him flying many meters back to crash on the wet sand below him.

Diana let loose in that strike, letting her inner strength flow, though not too much, she wasn't that mad anymore. She walked towards the boy, smiling with confidence.

"Don't be sorry." She told him. She was starting to be grateful that the entire fight started, because she was enjoying it a little. The adrenaline pumping through her was unbelievable.

"Wow. You're strong!" Goku remarked, shaking his head to brush off all the sand that had gotten in his spiky hair. Downside of having his hair shaped like a palm tree.

"Thanks, I guess." Diana mused, trying to take in the compliment. It was the first time she heard someone praise her strength in a positive manner, and even from a male, it felt good to hear.

"You're welcome." Goku said while brushing more sand off his hair and gi. Hard as the girl may have hit him, it sat well with him. Crazy as it sounded, he was starting to like the girl's spirit. There was something so strong, yet so humble to her, that he was now seeing, which prompted him to ask. "Are all the girls around here so strong or is it just you?"

Diana blinked a little at the question. When it came down to it, she was indeed special among her sisters. While the others were strong, she was sure the tailed boy would have had a much easier time fighting them."Well, I am... gifted." She replied softly, thinking of the words to put it on. "I'm not like the rest."

"Oh. That's cool!" Goku said with his thumbs up. The girl was a whole lot less scary to him now, maybe because he could relate to the idea of being different from others and treated as such. He had a tail to show for it.

Diana was a bit confused now. Was her opponent really praising her like that? Was he even trying to harm her? The more they fought, the more clear it became that he was far from what she expected from a man. Then again, he was just a kid, younger than her even. That made her think things through, was there really need for them to clash? Her mother and sisters taught her to be ready for war, but also to prevent it if possible. If they didn't, then what was really the difference between them and enemies like Ares?

She put all her thoughts in place as she went to the boy, trying to talk to him and get on his good side. Diana had to believe that most people had a good side, even if small and that she could reach it.

"What is your name?" She asked him. He watched in alert as she got closer to him, not knowing wether to fight or not, but he chose to stay still and answer to her. She just sounded, nicer, that was the reason.

"Goku... My name is Goku." The young saiyan said as he began to lower his stance. The young girl looked like she was trying to be nice to him, just like he was when he met Bulma.

"Goku?... that is an unique name." The princess said as she brought her hand up to offer him to shake it as a sign of peace and friendship.

"Thanks, my grandpa gave it me. Your name is... Diana, right?" The now named Goku said as he grabbed Diana's hand and shook it as they made peace. Goku was glad that she wasn't trying destroy him anymore. He was really having fun and was hoping that they could fight again or maybe continue.

"Yes, my name is Diana and it is nice to meet you, Goku." Diana said as they shook hands. Diana was glad the boy took her offer, she was also glad that he wasn't like the men in the stories she was told, then again, he was young so maybe he just didn't know any better. But that did not excuse him for his "Checking" that started the fight. He needed to be taught to never do that again, especially at an island full of women and Diana was going to be that teacher.

"Although, Goku, there is something I need to tell you." Diana said innocently as a devilish smile appeared on her face and then her hand grabbed Goku's arm, tightly holding onto it. "And that is to never do that again!" Diana yelled as she lifted Goku off the ground and began to smash him in the ground over and over again.

A small crater was made in the sand. This lasted for a minute until she let go of him and he was left on the ground to groan. He would feel that for a a while.

Goku was left on the ground, dizzy and in pain from the smashing that Diana did to him. A small part of him was angry that Diana would take a cheap shot after shaking their hands. He thought they would start to be friends. Goku wanted to be mad but he felt that there was something that he did wrong from the way Diana sounded. So he decided to ask and find out.

"What was that for, did I do something wrong?" Goku asked as he got up and tried to wipe the sand off him once more, he was sure that Bulma would force him to take a bath again.

"That was for...touching me down there." Diana said as she tried to hold a blush from her face as she spoke. She would forgive Goku for doing that since it was obvious he was childish and didn't know any better, but it was for the best so he wouldn't get in trouble with the others.

"What do you mean? When I checked it was to see if you were a girl, I do that so I can tell the difference." Something told Goku that this was something he should stop doing, with Bulma and Diana getting angry with him. He didn't want to imagine the whole island being the same if what Diana said was true.

"Well, that is something you don't do to any women, this is why the Amazons distrust men, and if you want to be friends and not be killed I ask you to never do that again or else I will drag you to Hades to be tortured for all eternity." Diana didn't mean that last part, she doubted that her mother or her fellow Amazons would kill the boy, as said, he was just a child and the Amazons were not bloodthirsty, if they were, it would make them no better than man.

"Oh...Okay, I understand, I won't do it again." Goku said as he rubbed his head to get the sand off his spiky hair. He was going to have to find a new way to tell the difference between boys and girls, maybe with the sound of their voices, girls sounded softer most of the time.

Maybe Diana could teach him. Now that he thought about it, he felt like he was forgetting something...'

'That's it!'

"Bulma, I forgot about her, I have to see if she's alright." Goku said, worried about his friend. He was so busy fighting Diana that he forgot that Bulma could be hurt.

Getting up, he ran to the plane at top speed. Diana followed, wondering who Goku was referring to. He said "Her" so he must have come with someone else, a girl from the outside world. Diana was wondering what women in man's world were like, she just hoped the story of the outside world was not true and that whoever this girl that came with Goku was, she was all right.

As the two reached the plane, Diana was given the chance to have a closer look at the plane. It was a small yellow plane that looked like it would hold two people in. It had a propeller like the earlier model of their invisible jets, but it still looked advanced with the materials it was made began to think that the girl must have been the pilot of the two. She didn't want to say it, but Diana didn't think Goku was bright enough to fly such a vehicle. But that brought a new question to Diana, why were they here?

She decide to hold that question for now, first they had to see if this Bulma was okay.

"Okay, lets see, Bulma...Bulma, are you all right?!" Goku yelled as they reached the plane.

The cockpit of the plane was a bit deep in the sand, but that didn't shock Goku as he caught sight of his friend.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled when he saw Bulma. She looked hurt, with a few scratches on her head. She was bleeding a bit on her forehead and looked bruised on several parts on her body. While she looked badly, she also looked like she would live. She began to struggle as she woke up.

"Goku." Bulma said weakly, holding her arm in pain, looking beat up and in need for assistance. "Please help me, I don't know what happened, that storm just popped out of nowhere. Are you okay?" She said as she struggled to get up.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine but you look hurt. Diana, help me out here!" The saiyan boy said.

Diana nodded and went on to aid Bulma out of the plane and settle her down in the sand.

Diana looked at Goku as they settled Bulma down. He had switched from playful to serious and concerned for his friend, and Diana couldn't believe that this boy had a heart so kind. He was a bit rough around the edges and naïve, but he was truly a nice person, far different from the men she heard stories about, because there he was, showing respect and care for a female.

"Who is this? Is she a new friend of yours?" Bulma asked since she had never met this girl before, she looked to be about 2 years older than Goku and had long black hair. She was dressed in some sort of training tunic of sorts hat looked like something to be found in ancient Greece.

"Yep, she's a new friend. She's a girl and her name is Diana. She's also a princess and a really strong one." Goku said excitedly, having wanted to tell Bulma everything so he decided to introduce Diana to Bulma. "Diana, this is Bulma, my friend, she's a girl too but not as strong as you though... Oh, I know, how 'bout you and these Amazons give her some training so she isn't so weak?" Goku said innocently as Bulma grew a tick mark.

"Hey, this isn't the time and I'm not weak!" Bulma growled and groaned from the sores on her body but one word from Goku's sentence caught her attention. "Did you say Amazons?" Bulma asked in shock. She had only heard of the Amazons in myths and legend. Looking back, the Dragon Balls were legends too, but there was no way every legend could be true, was it?

"Yes, that is right, I am a Amazon and you are on Themyscira, and as Goku said, I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons and daughter of queen Hippolyta." Diana proclaimed proudly to Goku's friend, who looked like she knew about them.

Diana had to admit that Bulma looked a bit odd to her, it mostly had to do with her blue hair and how she looked a bit skinny or frail compared to her sisters, maybe Goku was right about her needing training.

"Themyscira, Hippolyta? So the legends are true?" Bulma almost couldn't believe it. During her and Goku's travel she thought that all the weird and most magical nature of the world was only found in Arkavir and that other myths or legends were just that, myths and legends.

"Legends, what are you talking about?" Before Diana could press forward, a horn was blown and out of the forest, Amazons came out either on horseback or on foot. Diana saw that they were being lead by Phillipus. Her mom must of sent them to investigate.

It took them awhile.

As she pondered, the Amazons on horseback circled around them and the footsoldiers pointed their spears at Goku.

Goku began to grow tense as he saw one of the Amazons pick up his Powerpole on the ground.

"Goku, it's all right, let me speak with them." Diana told Goku with a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Goku looked at her and nodded to say he trusted her. With that, Diana spoke. "Sisters, it's all right, I have spoken to them and they mean no harm." Diana chose not to mention the fight she had with Goku, for now.

"Princess Diana, it is nice to see you are all right but by orders of your mother and Athena, I must take these two to the royal chamber immediately." Phillipus said as the royal guards began to pick up Bulma.

It took Diana to tell Goku to relax and that they were going to heal her. "Its okay Goku, we are going to take her to the palace, so she can get heal".

Goku took a quick look at Bulma then back to Diana, he shock his head in understanding and as a sigh of trust. "Okay Diana I trust you" Goku said as he put his trust in her. Diana smiled at that as the Amazons gave Goku his Powerpole, One of the Amazons put Bulma on one of the Horses back. With everting set the group began to move to the city.

As the group began to move, Diana shook Phillipus' hand as they walked. "Did you really mean that Athena wanted to see them?" Diana asked. She never met the gods in person before and she couldn't believe that Athena, one of their patron gods, had arrived on their island.

"Yes, princess, but not only them, Athena also wants to have a word with you."  
With that sentence, Diana was shocked to hear that. Athena wanted to speak to her?

'Why would Athena want to speak with me?' She thought to herself in disbelief.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long, again laziness and Procrastination is the cause, and the chapters are divide,**

 **And I kind of rushed it in the end to get this chapter out faster.**

 **Also again special thanks to Celestial Glowhead for the fight scene, it is nice working with you.**

 **I have nothing else to say. if you have a question just leave a comment or PM me.**

 **see you next time**


End file.
